The present invention relates to adjustable guide assemblies for adjusting the direction of a web or fabric moving over a guide roll with respect to a fixed frame.
Guide assemblies for controlling the lateral position of a moving web are known wherein the guide roll bearing on one axle journal is guided laterally in a horizontal direction for displacing the roll relative to the direction of travel of the web.
Lateral guide assemblies for moving webs are known in which bellows are provided at opposite sides of a bearing housing into which fluid pressure is introduced to displace the bearing housing in a desired direction. In such prior art assemblies, the bearing housing is disposed to move horizonally on separate guide rails. Although a number of different designs for such guide assemblies are known, all are subject to the drawback that the bearings are open and unprotected and therefore tend to accumulate dirt during operation. This is detrimental, particularly in the paper industry.